Spin You Around
by BlueStripedPolo
Summary: ONESHOT! Ballet gives me a certain feeling that makes it irresistible to me. Not like flying. When I'm flying I feel strong, fast, dangerous. But not with ballet. When I'm dancing to the classical music in my head, I feel light, graceful and beautiful.


**Spin You Around- Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Author's Note: So, I was sitting here, listening to music and bam! _Spin You Around_ by Puddle of Mudd comes on my playlist! And from that song and my hand, this was born. Also, if you see any mistakes at all, please let me know! And one last thing before I forget; this takes place after the fifth, and we're going to pretend like the sixth doesn't exist because I haven't read it yet. Enjoy!**

**- - -**

**Nudge's POV**

Two years had passed since we, the Flock, moved in with Dr. Martinez after defeating Itex. Some things haven't changed, but a lot has.

We had moved into a bigger house to accommodate the eight of us, plus three dogs. The new house had a bigger kitchen, dining room and living room. We also had a rec room, which was actually the entire basement. The upstairs had three bedrooms (one for the girls, one for the boys and one for Dr. Martinez), each with an adjoined bathroom, a half-bath in the hall and Dr. M's study. The yard was spacious enough, but we haven't had time to put in a pool or anything yet since it's just warming up from winter. We had a two-car garage with a small balcony on top of it, and both spaces for the cars were being used. One space had Dr. Martinez's car, and the other was a car Max and Fang shared, a nice Chevy Camaro.

The six of us had joined Ella at school, but I was the only one in ninth grade with her. Max, Fang and Iggy were juniors in the same high school as us, and Gaz and Angel were in elementary school.

I still talk too much sometimes, but not a whole lot. I hate my curly mop of black hair when it doesn't cooperate with me, and I read a few car magazines along with J-14 and Vogue. Also, along with my fashion skills and car knowledge, I have taken up the noble art of ballet.

Ballet gives me a certain feeling that makes it irresistible to me. Not like flying. When I'm flying I feel strong, fast, dangerous. Special. But not with ballet. When I'm dancing to the classical music in my head, I feel light, graceful and beautiful. Any girl likes to feel this way, whether she knows it or not.

**-**

I quickly wrote down the answer to my last Algebra 2 problem, and handed the paper to Dr. Martinez to be checked before walking into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I found Fang's friend, Micha, digging through our fridge.

"Looking for something?" I obviously startled him, as he jumped backwards. When he saw it was me, though, he grinned sheepishly.

Micha is really laid back and friendly. Sort of a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. Which is great, because this was exactly the type of person Fang needed in his life when we moved here. He was still on edge, thinking that Itex was, no doubt, going to come back.

Anyway, Micha wasn't too bad looking, either. He sorta had this whole punk thing going on, even though he didn't have a punk personality. His messy black hair had faint red highlights in it, and he told me once that he had gotten his nose pierced, but didn't ever wear the stud because he decided he didn't like it. He had a little bit of stubble, nothing that was really noticeable, but it was there. When you add all this together, it amounted to me having a pretty big crush on him.

I already knew nothing was going to happen, though. Micha was like, two-and-a-half years older than me, and I was pretty sure he only thought of me as a little sister, anyway.

"Scare me half to death, why don't you?" Micha said jokingly, already smiling again. "I'm looking for the jelly, though. Do you know where it is?"

I nodded and stood behind him in front of the fridge. "What kind do you want?"

"Do you have grape?" I nodded again and moved two cartons of milk aside to reveal it. I handed him the jelly and put the milk back.

When I stood up, he was already over at the counter, making himself a sandwich. I closed the refrigerator door and walked over to him, noticing once again he was only three inches taller than me.  
"Oh, peanut butter and jelly. You read my mind."

"Nudge!" Dr. Martinez called for me. It would've been really awkward for Dr. Martinez to call me Nudge, if Micha didn't already know about our "nicknames"; Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy. We told him this just a month after he and Fang started hanging out because that was when the first slip-up had happened.

I went to the dining room, where the table transformed into into the homework table after dinner.

"I see algebra doesn't hate you as much anymore," Dr. Martinez remarked, handing back my paper with none marked wrong.

"We'll see how long that lasts. We're still negotiating the peace treaty." Dr. Martinez smiled at me and I took my math book and ran back upstairs to the room I shared with Max, Ella and Angel. As I stuffed it into my backpack, I glanced out the window.

Almost sunset. That meant I had to hurry and eat my sandwich, which I hadn't even made yet.

Sunset was always when I practiced my ballet dancing, whether it was outside on the balcony, which I preferred, or in the rec room. I always practiced in a dress, too. It enhanced the beautiful, light and graceful feeling I got.

I dashed back downstairs and slowed as I neared the kitchen.

"Slow down, Speedy," Micha said, chuckling. He held out a paper plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it.

"Take it," he said.

"Oh, but-"

"Nudge," his voice saying my name, my real one, sent shivers down my spine in a good way. "Just take it." He reached behind his back and pulled out another plate with another sandwich. "I made another one for me, see?"

I nodded and took the sandwich. I jumped up on the counter base to eat, not feeling like eating in the dining room with everyone else. Micha copied me, and started to talk about cars; something we both knew a lot about.

"Geezum," Fang said,walking into the kitchen a minute later, "you two are slobs."

"Puh-leeze," I said, "have you seen your room?"

"That," Fang started in a serious tone, looking me right in the eyes as he cleaned, "is Iggy's fault." I rolled my eyes.

When Fang finished cleaning, he hopped up on the counter beside me and stole a piece of my sandwich.

"Not cool, man. Not cool," Micha and I said together, which made me blush on the inside.

I gave the rest of my sandwich to Fang anyway, and then went upstairs to my room to change.

I chose a white halter-top dress with a skirt that hung just below my knees and paired white ballet flats with it.

I tiptoed out of my room through a set of sliding glass doors out onto the balcony. Outside, the sun was just dipping behind me and Dr. Martinez's home, painting my side of the world in pinks and oranges.

I closed my eyes and started to slowly move, performing a dance that only I could see; only I could hear the music to. I bent my legs and bent over backwards multiple times, thankful I was flexible for the latter.

After a little longer, I heard the door open and close, but didn't stop, figuring it was only Ella. Ella often came out to watch me around this time, getting caught up in the gracefulness of it all almost as much as I did. Later, she would beg me to teach her, but, try as I might, Ella just wasn't as dynamic in dancing as she was in soccer.

As the music slowed to a stop, I lifted my arm up in the air and opened my hand upwards gracefully. Only when another hand enclosed mine did I stop to think that maybe it wasn't Ella out here with me.

I opened my eyes and caught Micha's eyes looking back into mine.

Instantly, my thoughts started to fly and I blushed furiously, embarrassed that Micha had been out here on the balcony watching.

He smiled softly at me and started turning my hand. Dazed, I let the rest of my body spin with it. Once I got used to him spinning me around and started to relax, Micha started to spin me faster, but not too fast.

As he spun me, I began to wonder if an older brother would do this; if Fang and Iggy would spin me like this.

No, I thought, definitely not.

And, then, Micha stopped spinning me. But he didn't let go of my hand. I looked up at him and was just about to open my mouth to ask him the first of many questions, when his lips met mine.

My eyes widened as he kissed me for three seconds, and then, as I was starting to relax again, he stopped.

He gave me one of his infamous sheepish grins and looked away shyly, but rather than talk, Micha started to spin me again. He started slowly and gradually got faster, but, this time, when he stopped, I was ready.

**- - -**

**Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Fluffy enough? Please give me feedback and let me know what I can do to make this better! Notice any spelling mistakes? Tell me! But, I'd really like to know what you think.**


End file.
